Designed By Fate
by KC Clark
Summary: The appearance of two new girls in Forks causes a chain of events that in any other universe would cause a universal collapse. Co-Authored with Queen of the Moonlit Tears, rated M for later chapters, contains OFC.
1. New In Town

_**Summary: **_

_The appearance of two new girls in Forks causes a chain of events that in any other universe would cause a universal collapse. Ravyn Calloway and Akasha Blackbourne are adopted sisters with dark pasts and deep wounds. But when they move to Forks for their senior year of high school they find more than either of them think they deserve, while Emmett Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen try to come to terms with the fact that they are fated to be with the two, a new romance is on the brew between Edward Cullen and the town freak Sara Hamlet. Not to mention the fact that Jacob Black is gay and has found his true love with a three hundred year old vampyre named Drew who just happens to be best friends with Jasper Hale. Man, things in Forks are about to get very interesting. _

_**Authors: **_

_K.C. Clark & Queen of the Moonlit Tears _

_**Warning (s):**_

_This fic contains the following: Crude language and humor, adult themes and situations, sexual content, homosexual content, alternative universe, out of character actions, original fictional characters, and non-cannon pairings. _

---

_**1: New In Town**_

"I feel like everyone is staring at us." Ravyn Calloway worried in a low voice as she walked through the parking lot of Forks High School with her adopted sister Akasha Blackbourne.

"That's because they are." Akasha stated bluntly as she hoisted her book bag a little higher onto her shoulder and shot a look at a tall black boy standing not far away staring at them. She sighed and looked over at her sister. The two of them had only known each other for a little over year but there could have been no two people who were closer. And though their backgrounds were different, they were the same. The two of them had meet in a foster home in Chicago after Akasha had been taken from her abusive father and Ravyn's parents had been killed in a tragic car accident that had almost claimed her life as well.

When the two had been adopted by an older couple who were just looking to fill their home with kids of all ages they had found a home that both had thought they would never find. Mom and Dad Farris were wonderful parents, one a professor of English the other a professor of Philosophy at a local college. They had given Akasha and Ravyn everything they could ever want and they had filled their home with some much love it was nearly overflowing.

"Why are they staring? Surely we aren't the only new kids here." Ravyn said following Akasha into one of the many buildings on the campus. They paused outside of the office and she turned to her sister with a sympathetic look.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I think we are." She muttered as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Ravyn nearly coll ided with her as she stopped walking suddenly.

"What's..." she started to ask but trailed off as she followed Akasha's gaze to the tall, built boy who resembled a grizzly bear. He was gorgeous! Not exactly her type but he was very good-looking and she could see why her sister would stop and stare. He was talking to the older receptionist behind the desk and laughing. His voice was almost musical as they stood and listened.

"So are you sure that you can't get me into something else? I mean, I don't want to have to take Algebra again but I will if it will get me out of Biochemistry." He spoke sweetly flashing the older lady what Ravyn supposed was supposed to be a innocent smile. The woman looked at him for a long moment before pulling a book from below the desk and opening it running her fingers down the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"I suppose I could squeeze you into fifth period American History. Of course that would move your Advanced English class to first period." She looked at the grizzly bear boy for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"That would be wonderful." He said throwing another smile at her and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed on the top.

The older lady finally looked up and noticed them. With a polite smile she motioned them forward. The boy looked over his shoulder at them and moved to turn back but turned around again quickly. He stared at them and watching as they moved forward.

"What can I do for you two young ladies this morning?" The receptionist asked when they stood beside the boy in front of the desk. Akasha muttered that they were new and needed their class schedules and locker assignments. She nodded and left the desk moving down a short hallway and disappeared. Akasha and Ravyn stood close together and as far away from the boy as they could in the small office, though Akasha kept throwing glances at the boy. Finally the silence seemed to much for the boy and he spoke across the space to them.

"Hello," he said politely watching as Akasha began to fidget with the strap of her messenger bag. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and Ravyn wondered if she was going to start flirting with him or if she was really just that nervous.

"Hi," she whispered and she realized suddenly that Akasha really was that nervous. She felt a twinge of sympathy for her sister and took a step closer to offer her support. She turned her head slightly and smiled at her. Ravyn was the only one who knew the truth about the extent of abuse, both sexually and mentally, that Akasha had received at the hands of her father for a little over ten years. She was also one of the only people that Akasha had ever allowed to see her cry.

"You're new here. I haven't seen you around before." The boy stated as he turned his body toward them and leaned against the desk crossing his ar ms and legs. The slight movements stretched the faded blue jeans he was wearing tight across his hips and his blue shirt across his shoulders and chest. She heard her sister swallow and couldn't help but smile as she caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye. Akasha was practically drooling.

"Yeah, we just moved out here from Chicago. I'm Ravyn Calloway and this is my sister Akasha Blackbourne." Ravyn made no move to shake the boys hand as she introduced them. He was just a little to big for her to get too close.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you both." His eyes strayed over to Akasha and she quickly looked down at the floor. He smiled and looked down to the floor himself throwing the room into an awkward silence. Ravyn felt very uncomfortable for a moment before the receptionist appeared again with two pieces of paper in hand. She stepped up to the desk and held them out.

"Here you are girls. Just have each of your teachers sigh these and then bring them back after school today. And here's a map of the campus just in case." Akasha, who was standing closest to the desk, reached out and grabbed the papers. She handed Ravyn hers and together they looked over them. Akasha noticed that she had first period Advanced English and fifth period American History and nearly groaned. There was no way she could have those classes with Emmett. She'd never be able to concentrate on anything. But she was too embarrassed20to admit it with the boy standing right in front of her so she figured she'd have to struggle her way through it.

"Thanks," they muttered to the lady and turned to leave the office.

"I'll see you around." Emmett called after them just before they made it too the door. Akasha turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, see ya." She mumbled before making a break for the door. Ravyn waved to him tentatively and exited the office to find Akasha leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She moved forward and touched her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern as Akasha took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just didn't except to see someone who looks like him standing there. Did you see how...HUGE he was?" She said as they began to walk down the hall looking for their lockers. They were at the main end of the corridor, next to the doors that faced out toward the cafeteria. They quickly twisted the combination locks to make sure their combinations worked and stowed their bags inside keeping only a notebook and pen with them. They exited the building and looked around. The other buildings on campus were numbered and there were several students making their way too and from each of them. Akasha looked down at her schedule and read the building and room number.

"I've got Advanced English in building three. What've you got?" She tried to se e the paper but Ravyn was already putting it into the front of her notebook and opening the map.

"I've got Chemistry I in building five across the parking lot." She frowned and sighed thinking about what Chemistry I would likely entail. Lots of homework and sleepless nights probably. Just what she needed, another reason to be an insomniac. Like the night terrors aren't enough for that.

"Do we have anything together?" Akasha asked as she moved with her sister in the general direction of the parking lot. Building three sat just on the edge and she could see building five just across.

"Yeah, we have second period Biology, lunch, and sixth period Spanish I together." She said as they stopped at the front of building three. She looked up and noticed Emmett Cullen entering the building. He noticed them too and stopped, leaning against the wall beside the door as if to wait. She smiled and inclined her head in his direction. "I think Emmett's waiting on you." She teased and watched as Akasha looked over her shoulder and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better get going." She sighed and reached out to hug Ravyn. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling back and smiling.

"Good luck," They said at the same time and laughed as they turned to make their way to their respective area's. Ravyn worried the whole way that Emmett wouldn't say or do anything to upset Akasha. He was such a cute boy. She'd hate to have to kill him for hurting her sister.

_**TBC...**_

Please review.


	2. SeriouslyYou're My Partner

_**2: Seriously….You're My Partner?**_

Ravyn walked down the hallway slowly looking at the numbers on the door looking for her Chemistry class. As the time moved closer for first period to start Ravyn noticed that she has passed her room twice looking for it. With a huge sigh she hurried into the room only to be stared at by the students who had been there for most of their lives. She stood there wishing she had Advanced English this period ,instead of later in the day, so she could at least be with Akasha the only person that understood her. After standing in front of all of the eyes in the Chemistry room Ravyn slipped out feeling her mind and heart begin to race.

"Are you ok?" came a low voice from behind her. Ravyn opened her eyes to see another male that looked to perfect to actually be standing in front of her.

"I…I'll be fine. I just don't take kindly to people staring at me like I'm some sort of sub human freak." Ravyn said with a little bit of indignation in her voice. The male nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm Jasper." He said and smiled. Ravyn took his hand and shook it, and they gave a quick but not lasting smile to each other.

"I'm Ravyn Calloway. Brand new here to Forks." She said to him as they entered the classroom 20 and sat down together. As they sat down Ravyn noticed that all of the eyes were on the inadvertently and a whole mess of whispers had begun to spread like wildfire throughout the classroom.

He nods his head and gives a slight smile returning quickly to his look of pain," Pleasure." Ravyn watched Jasper for a few more minutes and sighed as the conversation in the room died down completely and the Chemistry teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Coston, professor in the exciting world of Chemistry." The class all said a begrudging hello back to him, and listened intently as he began to hand out partner assignments.

"Mr. Coston you forgot about the new girl," someone called out from the back of the room. He looked up and noticed Ravyn for the first time since he had entered the classroom.

"Oh thank you, Jessica. Ravyn….you'll be paired with…..Jasper Hale." Everyone in the room turned to stare at her again as she looked at the male sitting next to her. She nodded to the teacher as she thought about her own dream guy, and the slight resemblance they shared. She averted her gaze as Mr. Coston began to speak, the outside and her inner fantasies were much more appealing to her than Chemistry.

Ravyn's last thought before she completely drifted off into her mind was, _"Maybe this will be the place that find my love again."_

---

Akasha walked slowly up the path leading to the front door of building three and had to remind herself to breath. Emmett Cullen was leaning against the building with a smile watching her. Everything about him made her want to turn around and run but at the same time everything about him called to her in a way that was disturbing but pleasant. She wasn't used to being attracted to guys like this. After the abuse she had endured for the better part of seven years of her life it was hard for her to like any boy. But she pushed all thoughts of the traumatic event out of her head as she looked up at Emmett.

His look was simple but stylish and his golden eyes made her tilt her head to the side slightly with interest. They were the most interesting thing about him. She'd never seen eyes that color before. As she got closer she began to fidget with the wire spirals of her notebook. He looked both amused and somewhat unsure. At least he wasn't as cocky as she had originally thought. When she was within speaking distance she stopped and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Hello again," she said simply watching as he took another step forward and she retreated a step. He frowned and watched her but didn't make another move to get close.

"Hello," he replied, "You're class in here?" He motioned toward the door and she nodded. Waiting until he had o pened the door and she had passed through she spoke again.

"What do you have?" Pretending she didn't already know. It wouldn't look good for her to have him know she'd been eavesdropping on his conversation with the secretary. He smiled at her again and waved his hand toward a door off to their left.

"Advanced English with Mrs. Cromwell."

"Me too," she said forging a small amount of excitement so as not to hurt his feelings with the dread that she was feeling. She wasn't sure what his intentions were for talking to her but she knew that with men they usually weren't good. Especially not good-looking strangers she knew nothing about and was instantly attracted too anyway. She had learned early that a woman couldn't trust a man. But she figured that once Emmett got to know her he probably wouldn't want anything to do with her. Most of them didn't after they found out what had happened to her. It was part of the reason she never let anyone get too close, well except Ravyn.

"So, were are you from?" He asked casually as he pulled out a chair for her near the back of the room. She glanced up at him and then down at the chair before deciding that she had better just go along with it while he was interested. He'd probably move on in a couple of days.

"Chicago," she answer just as casually taking the seat and watching as he pulled out the one beside her. Several of the people already seated in the room turn ed to look at her and stared when they saw her sitting beside them. She guessed it was because of the fact that she was new and a bit different from everyone else. With her hair pulled back the large tattoo that stretched from the bottom of her ear down her neck and all the way across her shoulder was visible. It was a spider web with her name interweaved in the design. Most people were shocked to see that something so big on someone so small, and most people in Forks probably didn't have tattoos to begin with. She hadn't seen a parlor since they had crossed the city limits.

"Really, I lived there once upon a time. It's a nice city." She looked at him and gave a polite smile.

"The right parts anyway," she added and flipped open her notebook to the first clean sheet of paper and began doodling, hoping that he would take the hint and leave her alone. But as luck would have it, she had no such luck.

"Yeah, I suppose. I like your tattoo, kind of big it fits you." He lend close and she jerked her head around. Their faces were only a few millimeters apart and she felt panic reach up

and grab her throat. '_Oh God, don't hyperventilate_.' But as she stared at him the panic died and she felt...safe. It was odd and had her turning her head quickly. She wasn't used to feeling comfortable with men. She watched Emmett out of the corner of her eye and saw that he opened his mouth as if to say s omething but the door to the classroom closed and a short, portly woman with graying hair entered the room and smiled at them effectively silencing him.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs. Cromwell. I hope that you're summer vacations were well and I would like us to welcome our newest member of the town. Mrs. Blackbourne could you please stand up so everyone can see you." Akasha looked around at the students who were already staring at her and rose to her feet on legs that felt like jelly. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class? Just tell us some general information about yourself." Mrs. Cromwell said with a smile. Akasha had to fight to stop the groan that threaten to escape. Instead she took a deep breath and gave the people a crocked smile.

"Hi, I'm Akasha Lenett Blackbourne, I moved here from Chicago with my adopted parents and sister, I have 3 tattoos, and I like to read a lot." She rattled off before sinking back down into her chair and adverting her eyes to the paper in front of her. She was never going to survive the day if she had to keep doing that. She hated talking to people. They always looked at her like she was some kind of freak. It was one of the cons of having parents the moved around a lot. You were always forced to introduce yourself to new people and to be friendly to everyone. Of course that also had its perks, like the fact that by the time you got bored and everyone figured out what a freak you really were it was t ime to move on. But her parents had shown a general interest in the small-town of Forks and she had a horrible feeling that this might be where they ended up making their home finally. The thought upset her because she had never been a small-town type of girl. She liked the city with its bright lights and the excitement and hustle.

But her gaze wandered over to Emmett as Mrs. Cromwell went around the room forcing everyone to stand up and introduce themselves. He was looking at her and grinning. She swallowed and closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. If she wasn't careful she might give him the wrong impression. Anyone would probably think by now that she wasn't interested and she truthfully wasn't. But for some reason Emmett seemed to have begun pursuing her. And that thought made her only slightly uncomfortable.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
